hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Middle Courtyard/@comment-8151812-20140925005154/@comment-8151812-20141014154724
Evan stares at the coffin. He'd never lost anyone really important to him before; sure, some of his aunts and uncles and his parents' friends had passed, but he didn't go to any of their funerals. Still, it would be disrespectful to not stand and raise his wand for Liam, so he does so, lowering his head and trying to keep himself from falling apart. Reynaldo raises his wand, a knot in his stomach. Rose, Dylan, and McGonnagall hadn't been lying when she'd said that Liam was a hero. He wouldn't be forgotten for what he'd done. Shelia immediately gets on her feet and raises her wand. The first time she'd met him, didn't seem that long ago, when really, that had been at least twelve years ago. Yet, here she was, at his funeral. Tears fall across her cheek, but she doesn't bother to wipe them. Arthur is the second Durmstrang student to stand up, after Simon. There'd been times when they didn't get along, and those times were being hi-lighted in his mind right now, as he looks over at the coffin. Rebekah looks away, her wand lifted in Liam's honor. She'd seen many come and go in her time, and she knew now that life was only sad when it ended. Russel raises his wand, his thoughts not focused on the dead student, but on the Dark Lord. He was back, even when everything else said that he'd been killed by Harry Potter, and all was well. Things would never truly be well, would they? Kelli wipes her eyes on her sleeve, raising her wand in between sobs. How did she think that anything would be different in this Tri-Wizard Tournament? That something wouldn't go wrong? Bradley stands up and lifts his wand. Okay, so maybe he'd never known Liam, and maybe the only time they ever spoke ended in Liam yelling at him, but he'd been killed in the worst way possible, and nothing could bring him back. Terrence looks around at the other Hufflepuffs. Obviously none of them had known Liam well enough to consider him a friend, but now, Terrence was looking up to him. Nobody had done what he did, and now, he felt like a lot of people could if they tried. So he stands up, and raises his wand with a shaking hand. Allyson couldn't stand up, but she still lifts her wand in Liam's honor. Obviously, she'd grown apart from Liam since kindergarten, but the fact that she'd been there as he grew up and now he was gone, meant that anyone could die, at any time. Itzel grits her teeth as she raises her wand. Wow. You didn't really respect someone until they were dead, did you? The last time she'd seen Liam alive, she hadn't said hi to him, and now, she was regretting that choice. Chase didn't stand up. He really didn't see why he should. Liam was just another student on the list of dead students, which was growing bigger and bigger every minute of every second of every day. August quietly stands up and raises his wand. He wasn't sure what to think about Liam, about Voldemort's return, and about McGonnagall's broken promise. Actually, he wasn't sure what to think about anything anymore. Staci gets to her feet, her lips trembling. She and Liam had been nothing more than acquaintances, but that was only because she'd expected him to live longer than this. But she was crying over her brother, who she'd hated. She wanted to be closer, so that maybe they could be more than siblings in the future. "Keep your job, McGonnagall." Mr. Sherwood replies. "Liam would want you to." He says. Liam's eyes were tearing up. Everyone in Hogwarts, was standing up for him. If he'd been alive, he'd take this for granted, but he was dead. This meant that he wasn't going to be forgotten. "Thank you." He says, as he fades. His last words were heard by the people of Hogwarts loud and clear. (OOC: Man, this is depressing. WAIT WAIT WAIT. Hold the show. I'm gonna post a blog about I'm gonna put the fun back in 'funeral' as soon as I get home from school. ;D)